Jake and the Never Land Pirates
by Elsadisney
Summary: On a small island just off Never Land live young pirates Jake, Izzy, and Cubby. Read all about their adventures as they try to outsmart Captain Hook using teamwork and a little bit of pixie dust, and find gold doubloons along the way!
1. Hide the Hideout!

There was a sandcastle on the beach, and a boy put a skull-and-crossbones flag on the top.

"Awesome sand castle, Jake!" a girl with brown pigtails, dark brown eyes, and tan skin said. She was wearing a pink bandanna over her head, a pink short sleeve shirt, purple leggings, and red boots.

"Thanks, Izzy," Jake replied. He had spiky black hair with a red bandanna around it, dark green eyes, and fair skin. He wore a white t-shirt with a smart blue vest with a gold hem covering it. He wore lighter blue pants held up by a black belt, and brown boots with golden buckles. He held a wooden sword. "Your seashells really make it shine! And Cubby's coconut makes a great entrance!"

"Aw, coconuts," said Cubby. He was the shortest of the bunch, with bright blue eyes, strawberry-blond hair, and light skin. He wore a light blue bandanna tied in the back over his hair. He had a white shirt with a small blue vest over it. He wore red shorts with an orange patch on one side. He had brown shoes on over blue and white striped socks. "It was nothing."

"Heads up, me hearties!" called a parrot. It flew down from its perch on a pirate's mast sticking out of a tree stump. Jake and the other kids had worried looks on their faces. "The Jolly Roger be heading this way!"

The parrot was green with yellow around the eyes and red and light blue on its tail feathers. It had a yellow beak, and wore a black bandanna around its head.

"Shiver me timbers!" cried Jake, pulling out a telescope and looking through it. A big pirate ship with red and black-striped sails was coming towards them. "It's Captain Hook's ship! What does that sneaky pirate want now?"

Captain Hook, on his ship, was looking through his telescope. He wore a red hat with a white plume and red clothes. He had long black hair, a skinny mustache, and had stubble on his chin. "Mark my words, Mister Smee," he said.

"Marking, sir," said Smee. He was a pudgy man with a big nose, white hair, and a red bandanna tied around his hair. He had dark eyes and light skin. His blue and white striped shirt was too small for him, and he wore blue pants. He had a notebook in hand and a green feather in the other.

"I am absolutely certain that Jake and his pesky pirates have a hideout somewhere on that island," said Captain Hook as Smee wrote it down happily.

"Hideout!" Smee said, finishing his writing. "Check!"

"I, Captain Hook, need a hideout," Captain Hook said.

"Need a hideout," Smee said as he wrote that down. "Check!"

"Mister Smee, we're going to find those pirates' hideout and make it my hideout!" Captain Hook cried.

"Find the pirates' hideout, make it mine," Smee said as he wrote. Then he laughed nervously and said to Captain Hook, "Yours. Check!"

"It looks like Captain Hook's on his way here," Cubby said nervously. "Let's hide!" He jumped behind the sand castle.

"We've gotta do more than that, Cubby," Jake replied. "We've gotta hide our hideout to keep Captain Hook from finding it! Will you help us keep our hideout safe from Captain Hook?"

From behind the sand castle, Cubby nodded.

"Great!" responded Jake. "Remember to keep a lookout for gold doubloons, mateys! Whenever we solve a pirate problem together, they appear! Then we'll collect them and put them in our team treasure chest!"

"Is everybody ready?" asked the parrot.

"I got my sword!" Jake said, swinging it out.

"I got my map!" yelled Cubby, pulling it out of his shirt.

"And I've got my pixie dust!" Izzy said, holding it up. It was in a bag tied on a cord around her neck. "The fairies gave it to me so that we could use it to fly!" she explained to her mates, gold earrings swinging. "But only in emergencies!"

"Yo, ho, let's go close up our hideout!" Jake yelled. He raced off, the parrot following. Izzy and Cubby followed along too, running.

* * *

Jake stopped at a tiki statue, throwing his sword to the ground. "This tiki statue helps us open the door to our hideout," he said. "Let's all push the tiki's tongue down. Reach out your arms and push!" He pushed the tongue, and the sound of gears turning was heard. Two palm trees moved aside to reveal a wooden door that was opening. It was covering an entrance to a cave. Jake and his crew entered. The door shut and the palm trees swung back to hide it.

Inside the cave, Jake and his crew ran up the stairs of a pirate ship. "Yo, ho, mateys, away," they sang as Jake grabbed a rope. "There'll be treasure and adventure today," they continued. Jake pulled the rope, and a bunch of barrels hanging from a rope raised. The pirate's mast in the tree stump lowered, and the parrot flew down with it. "Heave, ho, here we go, together as a team, Jake and the Never Land pirates, and me..." they continued singing. Izzy and Cubby pulled a lever, and a piece of the island spun down to cover their hideout.

* * *

"Is everything ship shape, mateys?" Jake asked.

"Aye aye, Jake!" Cubby and Izzy replied, saluting. "We closed up the hideout," Izzy added. "And we got four gold doubloons!" Cubby cried, holding them out.

"Let's grab 'em, and go check on Hook!" Jake cried, taking two. "Thanks to all our hard work, Hook will never find our hideout!"

"Keep your weather eye open, Mister Smee," Captain Hook said, stepping on Jake and his crew's sand castle and smashing it. "I want to find out where those scurvy swabs' hideout is!"

"Got both me eyes open, Cap'n," Smee said. "The left one, and the right one!" He laughed.

* * *

Smee and Captain Hook looked around a rock.

"Hmm, not here," Captain Hook said.

They pushed apart two leaves. "Not here," Captain Hook said.

Then, Captain Hook dug many holes in the sand. "They're not here," he said. "Blast!" Smee poked his head out of a big hole.

"Where is that hideout?" Captain Hook said with frustration. "Hmm. Maybe those puny pirates enter their hideout through a tree." He leaned on the tiki statue's tongue, and the door to the hideout opened. He didn't notice, though, and he took his hand off. The hideout door closed. "No, that's ridiculous!" he declared. "What if they sneak through a tunnel under the beach?" He leaned on the tongue again and the hideout door opened. Still not noticing, he took his hand off and it shut again. "No, preposterous," he declared. "Where can those guppies be hiding?" He jumped in frustration.

"Whew, it is quite a strange situation, sir," Smee replied. "Quite strange, I must say."

Captain Hook looked down in despair.

Above them, Jake and his crew looked out a window in the hideout. "What silly pirates," said Izzy. "Captain Hook found the door to our hideout, and he doesn't even know it!" She giggled. Cubby giggled with her.

"Hmm," Captain Hook said, down on the ground. "Maybe we can get a better look from the top of that hill. Follow me, Mister Smee!"

Smee popped himself out of the hole. "That's what I'm here for, Cap'n, to follow!" He saluted Captain Hook. They ran off to the hill.

"Phew!" Izzy said. "It's a good thing we closed up all the hatch doors."

"Crackers! No, we didn't!" the parrot cried. There was one window still open on that hill.

"Aw, barnacles!" cried Izzy. "That hatch is still open!"

"What if Captain Hook sees it?" asked Cubby nervously.

"There's only one thing to do! We've gotta distract Captain Hook and close that door!" Jake said. "Yo, ho, let's go to Water Cannon Hill!"

* * *

Captain Hook and Smee were climbing Water Cannon Hill.

"Cap'n, might we take a moment or two to take a bit of rest?" asked Smee.

"Never," Captain Hook proclaimed. "I shall not rest until I find those pesky pirates' hideout!"

They continued climbing. They were close to the window now.

Cubby peeked out from the other side of the hill. "Oh no!"

Jake, Izzy, and the parrot peeped out from behind a rock. They were wearing rocks and leaves on their head as a disguise. "Cubby needs help to get ahead of Hook and Smee!" Jake said to Izzy worriedly. "How can we help him?"

Izzy thought. Then she raised her finger. "I've got an idea! Let's make noises like monkeys! I bet that'll distract Hook."

"Good idea, Izzy," Jake said.

"Let's all make monkey noises!" Izzy said. She, Jake, and the parrots began making monkey noises loudly.

"Hey! Is that you screeching?" Captain Hook asked Smee.

Smee replied, "Not I, sir."

Cubby climbed higher than Captain Hook and Smee up the hill.

"Sounds like a barrel full of monkeys if you ask me," Smee noted.

Cubby shut the hatch.

"All right! Monkey noises rule!" Jake cried.

"We distracted Hook, and we got two more gold doubloons!" Izzy said. "Let's grab them and go!" She grabbed the two gold doubloons.

Captain Hook climbed higher. "I feel something odd is going on around here, Mister Smee," he said.

The piece of island that had closed earlier spun upward again. Cubby looked out. "Aw, coconuts!" he cried as he saw the two pirates.

"Cubby!" cried Jake.

He, the parrot, and Izzy began making monkey noises again.

Cubby giggled. "Jake says it's time for Hook to get a little wet."

A cannon was under the raised piece of island. Cubby pulled a lever, and the cannon spun to face Captain Hook and Smee. It began spraying water, and Captain Hook and Smee were washed down the hill into the sea. They fell in and frowned.

* * *

Captain Hook panted. "Just a little farther," he said. A hand, then a hook, came up onto the top of the hill that held the tree the mast had poked out of. Captain Hook pulled himself up. "Aha! Do you see this, Mister Smee?" He twanged his mustache. "Methinks the hideout of those scurvy swabs is down this hollow tree!" He began climbing the tree.

"Might I have a look-see, sir?" asked Smee, swinging himself up onto the tree with surprising agility.

"Oh, that looks-" He slipped. "Whoa, whoopsie-doo, aah!" He fell onto Captain Hook, who fell into the tree. Smee bounced back onto the tree branch he'd been on.

"Blast you, Smee..." cried Captain Hook as he slid down a wooden slide inside the hollow tree that Jake and his crew had made.

"Captain Hook! Thar he blows," said the parrot as Hook slid past them. Jake and his crew were standing on a balcony looking out on the slide. "There he goes!"

Captain Hook flew off the slide and landed on a barrel. It began rolling, and he struggled not to fall off. He flew onto the slide again. "By thunder!" he screamed as he shot onto the boat's wheel and turned it. He shot out of the hideout through a waterfall. "Smee!" he cried as he skipped twice on the ocean, then sunk.

"Coming!" Smee said. He threw a life preserver, and it landed around Captain Hook.

"That was close," Jake said, looking out of a hatch.

"Too close," added Cubby.

Izzy giggled. "And Captain Hook doesn't even know that he was in our hideout!"

* * *

"I know those pesky pirates are behind all of this tomfoolery," Captain Hook said. "But they will never stop me from finding their hideout, you can be sure of that." They were climbing another hill now.

"I'm behind you every step of the way, Cap'n, I am," Smee said. He was grabbing rocks and branches sticking out of the earth to propel himself forward. He grabbed Hook's foot without noticing. Captain Hook was holding onto a tree, and when Smee grabbed his foot, the tree swung back to reveal a wooden door.

"Will you watch where you-" Captain Hook started. Then he saw the door. "Pray tell, what's this? It looks like a door!" He jumped off the tree and landed on the ground next to the door. "Which I will open," he continued.

"Might I suggest a plunger hook?" asked Smee, whipping out a toilet plunger looking thing. "It's quite the fashion these days, yes it is," he went on. He popped Captain Hook's hook off and replaced it with the plunger.

"Why excellent choice, Mister Smee," said Captain Hook. He stuck it to the door and began pulling.

From inside the door, Izzy looked out a peep-hole. "Yay hey, no way!" she cried. "Captain Hook has found a way inside our hideout! We've gotta stop him!"

"I know how we could keep old feather-hat busy," Cubby said, "but it will only work if I could fly like a fly."

"A fly," Izzy said. "Hmm. What can we use to help Cubby fly?" She looked down at her necklace. "Aye! A pinch of my pixie dust!" She held it up and sprinkled it onto Cubby.

"Ah, coconuts!" said Cubby as the pixie dust landed on him. "That tickles!"

Outside of the door, Captain Hook was pulling on it with his plunger. "Move it, you blasted door," he said, frustrated.

Cubby flew out from behind the hill. "Buzz!" he said. "Buzz, buzz, buzz!" He kept flying around and saying "buzz" to distract Captain Hook.

Captain Hook took his plunger off the door. "Oh, my," he said.

"Hook's moving away from the door!" Jake said from inside.

"Cubby did it!" the parrot said.

"Yay hey!" shouted Jake and Izzy.

"We helped Cubby fly!" Jake said.

"And we got two more gold doubloons!" the parrot noticed. "Let's grab 'em and go!" He swiped at the doubloons with his wing and scooped them up.

"Buzz, buzz buzz!" Cubby said, flying around Captain Hook.

"Oh, little pest!" Captain Hook cried. "I think I'll add you to my bug collection!" He popped off his plunger and replaced it with a flyswatter. He swung at Cubby, but missed, and lost his balance. He tumbled down the hill and fell onto a raft hooked to a zip line. "Smee!" he called as he flung away. He fell onto a shipwreck, breaking a trapdoor and sliding on it down some stairs inside the island. He flew through an underwater tunnel, scaring a puffer fish outside. His raft jumped over Jake and his crew's ship, then went through a tunnel and flung out of a hatch. He dove down back into the ocean. Smee through another lifesaver, and pulled Captain Hook to shore.

"Perhaps we should look for the sea pups' hideout some other day," suggested Smee as he reeled Captain Hook in.

"Never!" cried Captain Hook. "Captain Hook never quits!" He stood up, then sneezed, the force of the sneeze propelling him onto the sand.

"Oh!" Smee said, catching him. "Oh dear, you seem to have caught a cold, sir." He helped Captain Hook up. "It's back to the Jolly Roger for you! And then, you can have a nice bowl of hot chicken noodle soup."

They walked away, and Captain Hook sneezed again.

* * *

The Jolly Roger sailed away, and the door to Jake and his crew's hideout opened.

"Ahoy! We did it!" cried Cubby as the crew walked out of their hideout.

"We hid our hideout from Captain Hook!" Izzy cried.

"Now, let's put all our gold doubloons into our team treasure chest!" Jake said.

The parrot flew to a shovel in the sand and pulled it. It was actually a lever, and a treasure chest rose from an X in the sand.

"Way, hey, well done crew, everyone knew just what to do," sang Jake and the crew as they marched around the treasure chest. "Way, hey, with help from you, it's time to count our gold doubloons!" they finished as the treasure chest opened.

"Come on! Count with us!" Jake said to Izzy and Cubby. They threw their doubloons into the chest.

"One, two, three, four," counted Cubby.

"Five, six..." continued Izzy.

"Seven, eight!" Jake finished counting. "Yo ho! For solving pirate problems today, we got eight gold doubloons!"

Jake looked at his crew. "Thanks for helping us hide our hideout, mateys! Way to go!"

* * *

 _ACHOO!_

The Jolly Roger's sails rustled.

"There, there," Smee said as he fed Captain Hook some soup. Captain Hook had a green blanket covering his shoulders, a hot water bag on his head, and his feet in a tub of water. "I'm sure you'll be back on your feet in no time!" Smee chuckled. "Colds don't last forever, you know."

Captain Hook sneezed again.

"Thank you for all you've done, Mister Smee," Captain Hook said.

Smee's bowl of soup was on his head, probably from the sneeze. "My pleasure, sir," he said, sucking a noodle up. Then he winked.


	2. The Old Shell Game

"Izz! Over here!" called Jake. The three kids were playing a game on the beach.

"Coconut, ho!" cried Izzy as she tossed the coconut to Jake. Jake dove and caught it. "Got it!" he cried.

"Good catch," congratulated Cubby. "But I almost had it that time."

"Jake, Cubby, over here! Check this out!" called Izzy. There was a shell on the beach. It was pink with purple spots.

"Have you ever seen such a beautiful seashell?" asked Izzy, picking it up. The boys looked at it. The parrot whistled. "It's a beauty!"

"I can't wait to add it to my seashell collection," Izzy said excitedly.

Captain Hook was looking through his telescope at the seashell. "Well, well, what have we here?" he said. "Those puny pirates have themselves a very rare seashell indeed. I must have it for my own collection! Mister Smee, bring me my seashells!"

Smee skidded over to Captain Hook. "Aye-aye, Cap'n!" He ran off to get the seashells. He came back carrying a shelf of shells. "Oh! And may I say what a lovely collection it is!" Smee said, setting it down.

"It's about to get even lovelier, Smee," Captain Hook said. "Set sail for Pirate Island!"

The ship began sailing towards the island, and Captain Hook said, "I want that poky-dotted seashell!"

* * *

"This seashell's really going to add some sparkle to my collection!" Izzy said on the shore. "I've never seen another one like it!"

Suddenly, a plunger flew through the air and latched on to the seashell. It pulled it to Captain Hook.

"Hey!" Izzy cried.

"And you won't ever see it again either!" Captain Hook laughed. "Say so long to your seashell."

"My seashell!" Izzy cried as the ship began sailing away.

"It's truly a pleasure to make off with your treasure," Captain Hook said as he sailed away.

* * *

"Hook is greedier than an eight-armed octopus," Izzy said, crossing her arms.

"Don't worry, Izzy, we'll get your shell back," Jake said. "Will you go to Never Land with us and help us get Izzy's seashell back?"

Cubby and Izzy nodded.

"Great!" Jake yelled. "Remember to keep a lookout for gold doubloons, mateys. Whenever we solve a pirate problem together, they'll appear! Then we'll collect 'em, and put 'em in our team treasure chest!" He put his fist in the air. "Yo ho, let's go!"

The waterfall in Pirate Island stopped flowing for a moment as Jake's ship sailed out of their hideout.

"Yo, ho, mateys, hooray!" the kid pirates sang as they sailed their ship. "There'll be treasure and adventure today! Heave, ho, here we go, together as a team, Jake and the Never Land pirates, and me!"

* * *

Captain Hook placed the stolen shell on his wardrobe. "Feast your eyes on that, Mister Smee."

"It certainly is some swell seashell, sir!" Smee agreed.

Jake's boat was following them. "How are we going to get Captain Hook to give us my shell back?" asked Izzy.

"Well, first we'll ask nicely," Jake replied.

"Is that really gonna work?" Cubby asked dubiously.

"It's worth a try," Jake replied.

He called to Captain Hook, "Ahoy, Captain Hook!"

Captain Hook's boat sailed farther away.

"Crackers! Hook can't hear ya!" said the parrot.

"You have to make your voice louder!" Izzy said.

Cubby snapped his fingers. "I have an idea! I'll roll my map into a tube, and you can shout through it! That'll help make your voice louder!"

"Let's all try it, mateys!" Jake said. "Make a tube with your hands, like this!" He showed them how to do it. Cubby and Izzy made a tube with their hands as Jake took the rolled up map. "Now shout through it!"

"Ahoy, Captain Hook!" shouted Jake through the tube. He looked at his crew. "Ready?" They all three shouted, "Ahoy, Captain Hook!"

Captain Hook looked at Smee. "Did you hear that, Smee?"

"Please give us back Izzy's shell!" came Jake's voice.

"I hear it loud and clear, Cap'n," Smee replied. "It seems the sea pups want their seashell back!"

"Please give us back Izzy's shell!" Jake's voice came again.

"I heard you the first time!" yelled Captain Hook, sailing away.

"Yay hey! Captain Hook heard us!" cried Cubby. "And we got three gold doubloons! Let's grab 'em, and go get Izzy's seashell back from Captain Hook!"

Cubby grabbed the gold doubloons.

* * *

"Hear me now, young scalawags," Captain Hook yelled. "That poky-dot seashell will never ever leave my sight."

Smee tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, Cap'n, but you might want to take a look at your collection," he said, laughing nervously.

Captain Hook gasped. "The poky-dotted shell is gone!" he said, looking at the shelf. "Who? What? Why? Where?"

"Over here, Cap'n," said Smee, pointing at a log floating on the water. "Look!"

The shell was floating on the log!

"Squiggling squids!" cried Captain Hook. "How ever did it get down there?"

The parrot, on Jake's ship, cried, "Thar she floats!"

Jake looked. "It's Izzy's shell!" he cried. "Full speed ahead, Bucky!"

The shell on the log floated towards Never Land through some sharp-looking rocks. The two pirate ships followed close behind.

"Oh my!" Smee cried. "We're heading straight for..." he gulped. "Run Aground Rocks."

"Mister Smee!" Captain Hook cried, picking him up by the shirt. "The Jolly Roger will never fit between those rocks! Steer us out of the way!" He threw Smee towards the steering wheel.

As the ship headed closer to the rocks, Smee tried to turn the wheel. "Coming about, Cap'n, coming about – trying to come about, Cap'n!"

The Jolly Roger narrowly missed a rock.

"Turn, Bucky, turn!" Jake shouted to his ship. There was a clanging sound, and Bucky turned, missing the rocks.

"Whew! That was close!" Izzy said. "Good sailing, Bucky!"

There was another clanging sound.

"Aw, coconuts!" cried Cubby. "It'll take forever to sail around these rocks."

There was a clanging sound, and a life raft popped out of a porthole.

"Good thinking, Bucky!" Jake cried. "The dinghy's small enough to fit between those rocks! Let's all board the dinghy, mates!"

* * *

Izzy, Jake, and Cubby were rowing the dinghy. Each wore a green life vest. The parrot flew in front. Then, the parrot sat down on the boat and cried, "Look! Dead ahead!"

Jake looked. There was Captain Hook and Smee in a small wooden boat. Captain Hook's seashell collection was along. Smee was rowing.

"Yay hey no way," Izzy said, crossing her arms. "We can't let Hook get my shell. We gotta catch up to him!"

"If you paddle with us, we'll go faster! Then maybe we can get to the shell before Hook does!" Jake said. "Yo, ho, let's paddle!" he said, picking up his oar. "Ready?" All the young pirates put their oars into the water and began paddling.

"Paddle, paddle, paddle," Jake said, "Paddle, paddle, paddle!" They were almost past Captain Hook now. "We're catching up!" cried Jake. "Keep paddling!" They passed Captain Hook.

"We paddled past Hook!" Jake cried. "Woo hoo! And we got three gold doubloons! Let's grab 'em, and go get that seashell!"

Jake grabbed the gold doubloons.

* * *

The seashell on the log washed up on the shore of Never Land.

"Put your back into it, Smee!" Hook said as their boat landed on the shore.

"Gangway!" Jake, who had also gotten to the shore, yelled. He jumped out of the dinghy and raced toward the shell.

"Hook, on the double, quick!" Captain Hook, who was behind, yelled.

"Hurry, Jake!" Izzy called.

Jake stopped at the log. "Hey!" he cried. The shell was gone!

"Barnacles and bilge water!" Captain Hook, who had reached the log, said. He picked it up.

"The seashell's gone!" Jake said.

"There!" Cubby yelled. He was on the beach, and he pointed to the shell, which was on top of a pointy rock ledge.

"Step aside, lad," Captain Hook said. He had a fishing rod, and threw the line. It wrapped around the tip of the ledge, but didn't get the shell. "Blast, I missed!" He pulled, but instead of the shell coming to him, he was pulled up to the rock ledge. As he spun around the ledge, the seashell wobbled closer to the edge.

"I can't look! The seashell's gonna fall!" Izzy said.

"Not while I have wings!" the parrot said, and flew up to the shell.

"I got it!" Hook yelled as it fell, swinging at it with his hand. He missed, and the parrot grabbed it instead. "Think again, Hook!" He flew over to Izzy. "Here you go, Izz!"

"I'll take that, you pesky parrot!" Captain Hook cried, jumping off the ledge and grabbing the shell. He landed on the sand. "Mister Smee, my seashells please."

Smee carried the shelf. "Coming right up, Captain!" He set it in front of Captain Hook.

Hook laughed. He was about to set the shell on the shelf when he cried, "Ow!" He dropped the shell and sucked his finger. It was red and throbbing. "That shell pinched me!"

"But Cap'n, seashells don't pinch!" Smee protested.

"Well, that one did," Hook said, reaching down to grab it. But it wasn't there! "Sea foam and seagulls!" he cried. "It's gone!"

Jake and his crew, who had been watching, were surprised. "Where'd it go now?" asked Izzy.

"Wherever it went, we gotta find it!" Jake said. The crew followed him as he walked. They stopped at a part of the beach that was filled with shells.

"Moldy crackers!" cried the parrot.

"That's a lot of seashells!" Jake cried.

"Ah, coconuts! How are we ever going to find Izzy's seashell?" asked Cubby.

"If we sort the shells, I bet we can find mine," Izzy suggested.

They looked down at three shells that were pink with purple spots. One was a mollusk-shaped shell, one was horn-shaped, and one that was shaped like a snail shell. "Are any of these shells the one I found back on Pirate Island?" Izzy wondered. She looked at them more closely. "Nope. They're covered with polka dots like my shell, but they're the wrong shape!"

She looked a little farther. There were three pink shells shaped like her shell. One had purple stripes, one had a purple checkered pattern, and one was only pink.

"How about these shells?" Izzy asked. "Do you see my seashell?" She waited for her friends to answer, but then realized they weren't. "Uh-uh, the shells are the right shape, but they have the wrong pattern. None of them are polka-dotted."

She looked to the right of those shells. Three more pink shells were lying on the beach. One was a horn-shaped shell with purple polka dots, one was a mollusk-shaped shell with light purple stripes, and one was the same shape as her shell with purple polka dots.

"How about these shells?" Izzy wondered. "Do you see my seashell?" Her eyes lit up as she saw her shell. "That's it! We found my shell!" She picked it up, and she saw gold doubloons inside. "And we got three gold doubloons. Let's grab 'em and go!" She grabbed the doubloons.

Captain Hook snatched the shell out of Izzy's hands. "I'll take it from here," he said. He jumped out of reach.

"Yay hey, no way, Hook," Izzy said. "You're not going to take my seashell again. It's time for some pixie dust!" She pulled some out of her bag tied around her neck and threw it into the air. It fell onto her and she flew up into the air. "Come on, crew. Hold out your arms and fly with me. Fly!" She turned a loop in the air and flew off.

Jake and Cubby, who were still on the ground, could not come with her, though, as they didn't have any pixie dust! But they cheered her on. "Yo, ho, go, Izzy!" the two boys cried.

Smee ran along the beach carrying Hook's shelf of shells. In front of him ran Captain Hook. Izzy flew past Smee and over Hook, snatching her shell out of his hands.

Captain Hook, who was looking up at Izzy, tripped over a root and fell flat on his face into a pile of shells.

"Got it!" Izzy cried, holding up her shell.

Hook lifted his head. Two shells were stuck on his eyes, one on his nose, and one in his mouth. "Mister Smee!" he called, his voice muffled by the shell in his mouth. He shook his head and the shells flew off his face.

Smee tripped over the same root Captain Hook had tripped over. He flung the shelf of shells and landed on top of Captain Hook. The shelf landed a few feet away, and all the shells fell out.

Captain Hook stood up, knocking Smee off his back. He gasped and went over to the shelf. "Smee, you buffoon!" he said. "Look what you've done!" Smee ran up to Captain Hook. "Now, if you don't mind," Captain Hook said, "find my shells, each and every one of them!"

"Aye-aye, Cap'n," Smee said unhappily.

Two of Captain Hook's crewmen sat on a rock nearby. One held an accordion, the other a banjo. They began playing the instruments. "Hook's in a huff 'cause he never has enough and he's cranky as an old ding bell," they began singing. "He'll stamp his feet and yell at Mister Smee but he's never gonna find those shells." They finished playing their song.

* * *

Izzy, holding her shell, flew over to where Jake and Cubby were standing. She did a spin, then landed next to Jake.

"Woo hoo! Way to fly, Izz!" the parrot said.

"Thanks, Skully!" Izzy said. The seashell made a funny noise. "Hey!" laughed Izzy. "My seashell just tickled me!"

"How did it do that?" wondered Jake.

Suddenly, a crab popped out of the shell!

"A hermit crab!" Izzy said in surprise. " _He_ tickled me. The shell is his home!"

"Now we know how the shell moved around!" Jake said. "The crab carried it!"

"Then he's the one who pinched old Hook?" Cubby said.

The crab pinched its claws.

"Smart crab!" Skully, the parrot, laughed.

"Let's take him back to Pirate Island!" Jake said.

* * *

The three young pirates, the parrot, and the crab were on Pirate Island again. Izzy was holding the crab.

"Mister crab, I could never put your shell in my collection," Izzy said. "This is where you belong." She put the crab on the sand. The crab looked happy and scuttled sideways into the water.

"Bye, mister crab!" Izzy called.

"What an awesome day!" cried Cubby.

"Yeah!" Izzy put in. "Seashells and hermit crabs rule!"

"So do gold doubloons!" Skully said. He pulled the lever disguised as a shovel, and the team treasure chest rose out from the X in the sand.

Jake, Cubby, and Izzy marched around the treasure chest, singing, "Way, hey, well done crew, everyone knew just what to do. Way, hey, with help from you, it's time to count our gold doubloons!"

The treasure chest opened.

"Come on, count with us!" Jake said. They all threw their doubloons into the air and shouted, "Yeah!" The doubloons landed in the treasure chest.

"One, two, three," counted Cubby.

Jake continued, "four, five, six,"

"seven, eight, nine!" finished Izzy.

"Yo ho! For solving pirate problems today, we got nine gold doubloons!" Jake said. He turned to the others. "Thanks for helping us get our treasure back, mateys! You sure are swell swashbuckling seashell searchers!"

* * *

"Hmm, is this one of your seashells, sir?" asked Smee, holding up a seashell.

"No!" Captain Hook said, knocking it out of Smee's hand.

"Is this?" asked Smee holding up another.

"No," Captain Hook said, and Smee put the seashell back on the ground.

"How about this?" asked Smee, holding another one up.

"Not that one," Captain Hook said.

"No?" Smee asked. "We'll find it, sir."


End file.
